Sueños de doble impacto
by Kero Monsters
Summary: una historia que gira en entorno a John Egbert y Karkat Vantas principalmente, pasaran cosas en el mundo de sueños y la realidad / personajes pertenecientes a andrew hussie / Homestuck


Tu nombre es John Egbert y estas seguro que hace por lo menos 5 minutos te encontrabas recostado sobre la cama de tu habitación y ahora estas de pie en un lugar que no reconoces ni en almanaques. Te paseas de un lugar a otro observando con algo de asombro el lugar don sobredosis de amarillo, miras por la ventana del edificio en el que te encuentras y notas a cientos de... personas ? no distingues muy bien por la altura debida, pero puedes distinguir que se están moviendo constantemente, te preguntas por que todo tiene el mismo color, hasta que te das cuenta que tu ropa también lo es, con algo de desconfianza te sales de aquella habitación bajando gran cantidad de escaleras .

Ya cansado de ver tantos escalones y tantas puertas llegas ala ultima planta donde te diriges a la salida, sin duda aquello era uno de los paisajes mas extraños pero geniales que había visto en tu vida, aunque eso sonara bastante cursi, te dedicas a recorrer un poco el entorno hasta que te topas contra alguien por distraído que ibas.

-arg…mierda, porque no te fijas por donde vas?-

Comento alguien, al verlo mejor distinguió una figura casi de su misma altura, pero este era diferente, portaba cuernos pequeños en su cabeza y de piel gris con colmillos algo sobresalientes se quedo un rato tildado hasta que reacciono para responder - Ho perdón, no fue intencional estaba algo distraído con todo el lugar - comenta el muchacho ojiazul mientras miraba con algo de asombro los ojos rojos del contrario, que le recordaban a cierta persona que se cree un chico guay y usa lentes oscuros todo el rato, pero no era momento de pensar en el ! !

- Pues presta atención en ese caso - se quedo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba con cierta molestia al chico el cual examina un poco siendo bastante evidente.

- Hum, ya dije que lo sentía - dices sin molestarle lo que hacia el desconocido de piel gris - ¿donde se supone que estoy ? - termina preguntando sin mas dando otra mirada a su entorno como antes.

-Que ignorante - es lo primero que musita sin dejar de fruncir el ceño en ningún momento – estas en Prospit - termina por responder la pregunta del contrario sin demasiada explicación .

- ¿Prospit ?- el muchacho ojiazul hizo una mueca de entender menos que antes .

- Arg, joder,¿ De todas las personas existentes me tengo que topar con alguien como tu? - termina quejándose estando de mas decir que se refería al humano - Escucha, no lo repetiré dos veces y no hagas mas preguntas, este es el lugar al que pertenece tu yo del sueño, para que tu entupida mente lo comprenda mejor, es el lugar al que vienes cunado te duermes

Con un poco de dificultad le costo entender lo que el contrario de piel grisácea le explicaba, se le hicieron un par de preguntas mas pero termino por callar, puesto que le dijo precisamente que no le explicaría mas, pero había algo fundamental que debía preguntar al contrario - hum... no puedo hacer otra pregunta peque- antes de terminar fue interrumpido por el otro.

- No es no - dijo atropelladamente mirando casi desquiciado.

- Pero...- Otro no fue el que lo silencio, por lo que simplemente se torno un ambiente muy silencioso, donde de cada vez se cruzaban las vistas.

- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre...- el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz rasposa y gruñona.

- Pues eso era lo que iba a preguntarte !- dice en un tono molesto pero luego sonrió y comenzó a reír, pues se había tornado una situación algo tonta a decir verdad - pfff... Me llamo John Egbert - Responde una vez calmado.

El contrario con cuernos, se quedo observando con una expresión de " porque carajos te da tanta gracia?" pero suspiro sin decirle nada – Sou Karkat Vantas, al parecer eres un humano y aunque estuviera siego podría saberlo por tu patética forma de ser - comentaba en forma de burla aunque al parecer al contrario no le molestaba*

- Pues claro que soy un humano, pero ¿ y tu ? o es acaso ¿algún cosplay ? - comenta llevándose la mano al mentón mientras hacia que lo analizaba con mas profundidad, pero realmente no hacia nada, solo quería intentar esa pose y ese era el momento según el creía.

-COSPLAY ?! - Pregunta casi gritando entre gruñidos Porque mierda aria un cosplay !? soy un troll, un T-r-o-l-l - Estaba a poco de golpear el contrario pero se contuvo, aunque no tenia porque hacerlo igual lo hizo.

- Ho bueno perdón, no sabes lo normal que es para mi ver a gente con piel gris y cuernos por todos lados- dice haciendo bastante obvio el sarcasmo incluido en sus palabras

- ¿Porque no ? - Comento completamente serio sin entender el tono de voz, al menos para este era bastante normal y todos su "amigos" eran de igual forma que el ... tal vez casi.

-Ya, dejemos ese tema de lado mejor - responde al no tener una respuesta precisa sobre el tema, pues no conocía absolutamente nada sobre esas cosas.

- Como se te de la ganas - ya cansado de la charla termina por darse vuelta y comenzar a alejarse del contrario protestando por lo bajo.

- Diantres, eso fue bastante incomodo- musita mientras se va caminando, pero un zumbido que lo ponía incomodo, era un sonido bastante familiar, sabia que lo ponía de mal humor pero no podía reconocerlo ya que el sonido llegaba demasiado desgastado, algo inquieto comenzó a ver que su cuerpo desvanecía con lentitud.

De repente vuelves a tu habitación, por la cual entran apenas unos rayos de luz entendiendo que ya estaba amaneciendo, y a su vez dando por entendido que eso era un sueño, uno de sus tantos sueños locos, o eso creía por el momento, observas a tu alrededor en busca del ruido irritante que ahora escuchas claramente, era el despertador resonando en toda la habitación, te dignas por apagarlo y levantarte de la cama rascando tu nuca mientras vas hacia el baño por tus necesidades naturales.

Recorres el corto estrello que consta desde tu habitación, la cual es bastante ordenada, a un nivel muy normal, salvo por algunas revistas, discos, y chaquetas que quedan siempre desparramadas por el suelo, en cambio el resto de las cosas sueles acomodarlas, al menos alguna vez al mes como mínimo. Procedes a agarrar tus lentes y colocártelos, ya que sin ellos te sientes como un completo ciego, puedes caminar sin problemas por tu casa, pero muchas cosas terminas por confundirlas, como cuando confundiste el dentífrico con una crema y bueno…. Terminaste con un mal sabor en la boca.

Te quedas viendo que hoy siendo viernes, tienes que ir a la universidad, pues ya tienes 19 años y vives solo en un departamento, el cual solo presenta la habitación mencionada, un baño, una cocina comedor, y un pequeño living con un sofá y televisor, te quedas frente al espejo durante un momento, te sientes raro y con un leve dolor de jaqueca bastante molesto, te preguntas que fue ese sueño, no se sentía como algo normal, recordabas cada detalle y el rostro de aquel…. Troll? eso era lo que había dicho que era por lo menos, eso es raro porque sueles tener sueños un poco tontos aunque no quieras admitirlo realmente, pero al cabo de unos minutos siempre se te olvidan, eso te hacia sentir raro y con un sentimiento de inquietud.

Una vez que se moja la cara junto con las manos durante un momento, tomas una toalla pequeña de color azul marino, la cual te la vas frotando por la cabeza mientras sales de una vez por todas del baño, sin mencionar que aun estas muy incomodo con el sueño que tuviste.

Observas la pantalla de la computadora sabiendo que se te había olvidado apagarla, siempre pasa lo mismo, dejas todo encendido cunado te vas a " cerrar los ojos por un rato" y terminas despertándote al otro día, te acercas un poco mirando la hora, y por este día decide faltar a sus clases desmotivado por el dolor de cabeza, luego de aquella decisión notas una pestaña parpadeante bajo el fondo de pantalla, el cual era una compilación de imágenes de algunos de tus gustos, se destacaban imágenes como la portada de la película de " con Air" una película realmente pésima que el estima que es " realmente buena" siendo asi el único que dice eso, por otro lado había algunos logos de " los cazafantasmas" y chuchearías de gustos barios. También se mostraban carpetas de juegos barios, de preferencias online, con los que compartes con tus amigos cibernéticos.

Retomas ala idea anterior que era la de la pestaña minimizada, es la de pesterchum, también lo dejaste abierto, par aquellos que aun no lo saben, pesterchum, es un programa de Chat que te permite comunicarte libremente a través de mensajes, y en este caso había recibido uno, alguien que conoció a través de uno de sus juegos de estilo RPG, lo agrego por el hecho de que hacían buen equipo en los juegos y aunque parece que se enoja fácilmente es fácil hablar con el, al menos eso le parece. Procedes a abrir la ventana y leer.

carcinoGenetista [CG] empezó a trollear a ectoBiologo [EB]:

CG: QUE TAL SI JUGAMOS UNA PARTIDAS ?

CG: ...HEY.

CG: ESTAS AHI ?

CG: NO ME DIGAS QUE TE AS DORMIDO CON EL PC PRENDIDO?

CG: VALLA QUE SERAS UN NIÑATO SIEMPRE...

carcinoGenetista [CG] dejo de trolear a ectoBiologo [EB].

ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]:

EB: No soy un niñato, siempre con lo mismo

EB: esta tarde andaré libre, cuando leas el mensaje me avisas y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG].

Dejas aquel mensaje ya sabiendo desde el comienzo que el contrario no esta en línea, te parece algo extraño que escriba siempre con mayúsculas, al parecer es un fetiche que tiene, suele insultarte y criticarte basaste a medida que avanza el juego, pero has llegado a admitir que ya estas acostumbrado a ello y sabes que una vez que lo conoces mejor sabes que mucho de lo que dices no es con real sentimiento, cuidado, eso es lo que tu opinas, muchos se han preguntado como es que podía aguantar jugar con el, pues tampoco que fuera el único, suelen formar grupos hasta d personas, con las cuales no habla seguido pero las tiene agendazas en pesterchum

Sabes te quedas observándola pantalla pero el dolor de cabeza resuena nuevamente, te alejas del computador y te diriges hasta la cocina en busca de un medicamento para que el dolor disminuye, te acomodas los lentes observando la cocina, no era muy grande ni muy chica, era lo justo y necesario para que alguien cocinara solo allí, el refrigerador estaba suficientemente abastecido, sin mocionar un par de pasteles sobre el mostrador que apenas has tocado, son de tu padre y por lo general lo dejas allí hasta que comenzar a regalarlo a tus vecinos de apartamento o a conocidos, hasta sueles llevar a la universidad ofertándole a muchas personas

Revisas el mostrador y los estantes, estas en busca de aun caja de madera en la que estas seguro que guardas todo ese tipo de cosas para este momento, se queda por o menos buscando media hora hasta por fin encontrarla y sacar la pastilla llenando un baso con un poco de agua digiriendo la pastilla finalmente. Te sales de la cocina nuevamente y te recuestas en el sofá luego de agarrar con una de tus manos tu móvil, porque sabes que luego no querrás levantarte si por si algún caso suena.

Como pensaste, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se escucharan sonidos de mensajes llegando a tu móvil, el cual sostienes en tu mano pensativo.


End file.
